


Hyung-nim is My Master

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dom/sub, Jealous Kim Jaejoong, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spankings, lots of fun stuff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun does something spur of the moment and Jaejoong has to punish him for it.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	Hyung-nim is My Master

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

In retrospect, Yoochun should have realized that the producers would use that footage. When the cameras had stopped rolling, Jaejoong had cornered him and demanded to know why he’d grabbed Junsu’s ass. It wasn’t his fault Junsu had put it right in his face.

“And hyung, they’re not going to use footage of you asking Junsu why is ass is so big?”

And Jaejoong had been mollified. The fire in his eyes simmered, and then later that night, Jaejoong had fucked him hard and fast just to prove who Yoochun belonged to.

Yoochun considered himself lucky.

And then the show aired. The three of them sat on their couch, laughing at the stupid moments. When that scene started, Yoochun swallowed. Nervous. He watched Jaejoong’s face as the soft smile turned into a thinning of lips. His eyes became slits. Yoochun heard the slaps he’d landed on Junsu’s ass.

Jaejoong slowly turned and met his eyes.

“Um … oops?”

Junsu cleared his throat. “I’m … yeah … see you?”

Yoochun lowered his eyes as Junsu hastily stood. He paused only long enough to grab the essentials and throw on a jacket. The door slammed behind him.

Firm fingers gripped Yoochun’s chin and forced his head up.

“Any defense?”

Yoochun winced. He knew better than to blame Junsu, but he also knew better than to say it happened before he could think. And remaining silent was not an option. His answer would decide the level of punishment he received. The last time he’d been punished, he’d kissed Junsu’s cheek, and if there was anything about their lives that Jaejoong dealt with and hated more than anything, it was YooSu rumors.

Yoochun finally answered, “He has a nice ass.”

Jaejoong’s hand snapped up, Yoochun head jerked to the left, and belatedly a painful sting spread across his cheek. Yoochun had just enough time to take a single breath before Jaejoong’s hands tangled in his hair and Jaejoong pushed him to the floor. He landed hard on his hands and knees. Jae twisted his hand until Yoochun’s neck was bent and his head up.

Jaejoong spanked him, and even through the sweats, it stung. Each spank was sharp, one right after the other, hitting in the same place until that skin was numb. Jaejoong must have noticed his lack of response, because each time, he moved to a slightly different spot, abusing it until all of Yoochun’s ass was numb.

Jaejoong pulled Yoochun’s sweats off his ass. A new level of sting traveled up Yoochun’s spine. He bit his lower lip even as he whimpered. No noise. That was a rule, but the next spank was even harder, and Yoochun’s whimper louder.

“Bedroom. Go.” Jaejoong yanked Yoochun’s head one more time and then released his hair.

Yoochun took a deep breath and crawled through the living room. A minor ache traveled up his spine from the spanking. He tried to arch his back as he crawled, but knew better than to stop until he got to the bedroom. He loved it when Jaejoong was mad like this. He never knew what Jaejoong was going to do or how Jaejoong planned on claiming him over and over again.

Jaejoong pushed Yoochun’s head to the floor. “Stay.”

“Yes, hyung-nim.” Yoochun’s skin shivered as Jaejoong moved away from him. A draw opened, something slithered along the floor. Yoochun’s skin pebbled in anticipation. He knew that sound. With little warning, the belt whistled through the air and landed with a crack on Yoochun’s ass. He jerked forward with a cry, but didn’t fall. Jaejoong whipped him again, adding another stripe on the other cheek. Yoochun’s breath stopped on the next slice, cut off with a scream. He bit down hard on his forearm as Jaejoong whipped him again, and again.

Jaejoong really hated YooSu rumors.

“Hyung-nim, please,” Yoochun whimpered. “Please.” Yoochun had a safeword, but it’d been years since he used it.

A powerful strike hit low on his thighs, and Yoochun finally fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but everything hurt too much. Fingers wrapped in his hair and yanked up his head. Yoochun’s fingers clenched Jaejoong’s wrists as Jaejoong lifted him to his knees. A harsh kiss demanded lust from his lips and Yoochun was easy to oblige. His cock twitched and filled, straining hard again in moments.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” he gasped as Jaejoong slapped him with his other hand. “Hyung-nim. Only hyung-nim.”

Jaejoong dropped him and walked away. Yoochun did not move until he heard Jaejoong sit down, and then Jaejoong snapped his fingers. Yoochun looked up only long enough to see where he was: sitting on the desk chair across the room. And he was naked. Yoochun wasn’t sure when Jaejoong had stripped. He stared a little too long, and Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

Yoochun quickly lowered his eyes and crawled over to him. He put his forehead to the floor between Jaejoong’s legs. “Only hyung-nim is my master.”

The leather of the belt traced over his back. Yoochun shivered. He loved being whipped, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore. It looped around his neck, and Jaejoong pulled it tight, yanking up, until Yoochun almost couldn’t breathe. He gasped and lifted with the tension. Jaejoong’s other hand stroked his cock. Yoochun licked his lips.

Jaejoong smirked. He tied the end of the belt to the arm of the chair, and then took the long end and bound Yoochun’s wrists. Jaejoong pressed a short kiss to his lips and then slapped him.

“You’re such a naughty boy,” he said. He stood up. A moment later, rough fabric covered his eyes. Yoochun moaned low, and then his next whimper was interrupted by a wide gag. A dildo touched the back of his throat, almost gagging him. His cock twitched and liquid dripped from it. He’d come before just from having Jaejoong cover his body in toys. The thought of coming so quickly died, and Yoochun cried out a tight ring of metal snapped over his cock and squished his balls tightly.

Jaejoong licked around the gag. “Lift your ass up.”

Yoochun did, and then shouted as a chilled vibrator touched his hot body. He tried to come. Shaking, crying out.

Jaejoong’s chuckle barely permeated the sudden haze around his brain. The vibrator moved in and out of him slowly, the vibrations increasing. He shoved it in as far as he could, and Yoochun moaned, trying to fuck himself on the toy. Jaejoong let go, pushed his hips to the floor so he was sitting.

“Don’t move,” Jaejoong said. Lips pressed against his cheek, and then footsteps faded away. Yoochun cried out, begging, pleading with whimpers. He hated it when Jaejoong left him. It was the only thing he hated, and this showed how upset Jaejoong really was. It really hadn’t been his fault. Junsu’s ass was suddenly in his face. Surely Jaejoong would understand that.

The blindfold soaked up tears before they fell. The vibrator played with his prostate. His mouth and throat tried to clench around the dildo-gag. He gagged, body jerking, sliding on the floor. He tried to lie down, but his arms were tied too tightly and at an odd angle. His fingers tingled as the blood rushed from them. The belt tightened on his throat. Each welt from the belt stung as sweat dripped into them.

He cried out louder until his throat was raw, body too weak to do more. He lost track of time quickly. He lost track of everything. His body tried to come four times or only three, maybe five. A heightened level of pleasure kept him in an almost orgasmic state, but it hurt too, because Jaejoong was not there. Yoochun felt so pleasured but it meant nothing without his lover.

He gasped, crying harder, trying to call for Jaejoong. His heart broke even as the pleasure spiked again. His stolen vision flashed white and then spotted. His body sagged, pulling the belt tighter around his neck. Breath short, full of despair that he’d done something unforgivable, Yoochun gave up and let darkness engulf him.

The first thing he noticed was light when his eyes opened. The blindfold was gone, even if there was a red line on his cheek because it had been so tight. The beauty of his boyfriend swam into focus above him and Yoochun’s heart swelled and he smiled and he whispered Jaejoong’s name.

Lips pressed against his.

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun gasped.

“You’re forgiven, lover.”

Yoochun tried to twist, but his arms were tied behind his back and the vibrator suddenly reminded Yoochun it was inside him.

He moaned low, feeling his cock pulse. The cock ring was gone.

Jaejoong kissed him, pushed him down to his back, back protesting as his hands were smashed. His tongue invaded Jaejoong’s mouth, tongue reaching almost as deep as the gag had. Yoochun whimpered. Jae’s hot skin slid over his, his fingers tweaked Yoochun’s nipples.

Gasping, mouth open, breathing, trying … heart stopping. Jaejoong left his mouth and kissed down his body. He sucked a purple hicky above Yoochun’s nipple, and then left teeth imprints to his stomach.

“Please, Jaejoong, please … I … …”

Jaejoong smirked up at him and let his tongue touch the tip of Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun stared in awe. There was already dried come on his stomach and he figured he must have come while he was unconscious. A slight pressure on his thigh, and Yoochun lifted his legs. His eyes shut with a groan as Jaejoong fucked him with the vibrator. His body jerked, cock twitching as Jaejoong’s hot breath ghosted over his cock. His lips barely touched him.

Yoochun moaned and then was begging. Incoherent whispers. He cried out when the dildo was yanked from him, and then cried out again, Jaejoong’s name, begging more as Jaejoong’s hands gripped his knees and bent him in half.

Jaejoong’s cock easily slid into Yoochun’s body, all the way in, fast, quick, stealing Yoochun’s breath as he tried to get used to it. Jaejoong’s satisfied smirk swam through Yoochun’s gray vision.

“I love you, Jaejoong-hyung, I love you. I’m sorry, please, I love you. You … Only you.”

Jaejoong leaned over him and kissed him. “I know, lover. I know. I love you.”

His movements stayed fast, and then his hand wrapped around Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun jerked up with a cry. Pleasure flew through him, pulsing with every one of Jae’s thrusts into his body. Again, time disappeared. All feeling centered to the stretch Jaejoong demanded from his tight channel. His hands went numb, his legs shook, his eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling, mouth open in a soundless scream. The pleasure coiled and twisted, and then exploded, throwing pain through his skin and into his brain as warm puddles of come covered his stomach.

He was aware only of the body above him jerking and moaning and then everything went black again.

When he woke up for the second time, he was alone, and he thought he’d imagined Jaejoong pleasuring him. His arms were stretched, wrists tied to the bed. He shut his eyes against his loneliness and sighed. It had been a wishful dream. Jaejoong was too upset with him to fuck him so well. And then Yoochun tried to move and his muscles protested. A wet squelch echoed in the room, mixing with his moan. A satisfied smile slid over his lips as he felt Jaejoong’s orgasm wet inside him.

A soft voice was singing through the apartment.

Yoochun was alone not because Jaejoong was upset, but because he wasn’t done playing yet. Yoochun wasn’t sure how much more he could handle, but anticipation twisted through him. His cock grew hard almost immediately. He shut his eyes with a low sigh and tried to get comfortable enough to rest up and be ready for when Jaejoong wanted him again.


End file.
